116264-megaserver-realm-transfers-temporarily-disabled
Content ---- ---- Ditto, I need to switch from PvP to PvE cause it's pretty obvious that the PvE server is quite a bit more populated. Also lost a level 3 alt I started the week before the merger, not that it's gonna take long to get back to level 3, just bummed I have to start over. | |} ---- Wait, I just opened the game up and it said realm transfers where open and I could transfer from Warhound to Entity. So is it back up or is my character going to be stuck in some realm-transfer-void? Looks like the transfer already went through, yay! | |} ---- You really can't judge the server population by how many people are at a certain stage of low level questing in relation to you at a certain time. Go to the capitals and you will see that the PvP servers are very well populated. People are greatly exaggerating how many transferred to PvE. No PvP focused person would touch a PvE server in their right mind, and many of the more experienced MMO players prefer PvP over PvE servers, as PvE servers limit the game's content and feel of the world by disabling world-PvP, arguably the most important part of PvP. Check some other people's screenshots, and go to the capital on both factions. Also, take into consideration that Thayd packs most of the people into one area, where Illium spreads them across the entire city. | |} ---- ---- Not certain if troll or not. "You cannot say if the sun is up by the ammount of light in the sky." More players on one server than the other means there are more players on that server. Maybe it is different on the U.S. servers, but I doubt it. There are way more people on the PvE server doing stuff, than there are on the PvP server. Those sitting in the main cities are mostly doing just that. And yes, my lvl 50 can visit the capitals, she is bound to Thyad, thank you very much. Maybe the ammount of Doms on the PvP servers are enough to stay there if you want to do more than duells, but there are not enough Exiles for that. PS. Unable to transfer, still. To be honest, the system is probably overhelmed by people switching. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They won't be: https://support.wildstar-online.com/entries/98036173 | |} ---- That time frame, in addition to the 5 weeks or more prior to that where free transfers were given. Yes, you are correct. And no, paid transfers aren't a thing at this time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There was a much longer than 5 day transfer period. In fact, the 5 days were a concession given because they didn't give enough heads up that the transfers were being turned off, in which case, they truly only needed to give an extra day or two, but they gave 5. You had months to transfer before then. | |} ---- ---- They announced Megaservers on September 2nd. They also opened free transfers at that time until the Megaservers hit. The announcement was here, Facebook, Twitter, front page AND on the character select screen. Not to mention the giant "Free Transfer" button that was available on character select for each character. So you WERE given a chance to transfer as many characters as you wanted for 6 weeks! They turned off transfers 24 hours before the megaserver hit, which was a surprise to nearly everyone expecting to have until the servers went down. Since they only gave a 7 hour notice of the free transfers stopping, AND that 7 hours happened to be in the middle of the night for Europeans, they decided to give a concession and open up an additional FIVE DAYS of transfers. These are 5 days that were never promised, they were given as a GIFT after SIX WEEKS of transfers were available, because some people need to wait til the very last second to do something. I'm sorry you missed the 5 days to transfer, but let's be real. You had to be pretty much blind to not notice free transfers were available. They even, in the US, included which PVE server that everyone was moving to, so new players or people unsure of where to go would know. | |} ---- ---- ----